


Three, Two, One, Go!

by ReyAndor19



Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune is NOT lonely, F/M, First Dance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Neither is Din, Operation Starcrossed is go, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why am I obsessed with Winta, because...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: And now, for the moment you’ve been waiting for...Time to find out what Operation Starcrossed even is!
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610017
Kudos: 21





	Three, Two, One, Go!

“SURPRISE!!!” Winta and about every other kid in the village cried. 

Winta grabbed Din and Cara’s hands, pulling them under a very recently handmade archway with ribbon scraps and flowery weeds tied to it. A group of young girls followed behind them and tossed more weeds into a crowd of teenagers taking care of the toddlers who were too young to participate. At Winta’s signal, Jacell lead two four-year-old boys who looked alike forward. Each held out a thin metal band made of old wires twisted together. 

“Winta?” Cara asked skeptically. 

“We heard you talking!” She explained proudly. “And we thought if you couldn’t leave, and Din couldn’t stay, then there had to be some other way for you to be together. So we thought a wedding would help!”

“It was Winta’s idea, and absolutely genius,” Jacell added. “She thought if you couldn’t be together physically, you could sort of be...connected to each other wherever you went.”

Cara hugged her little sister. “That’s perfect”.

The girl grinned eagerly before turning serious. “Do you, Cara Dune, and you, Din Djardin, promise to always love each other?”

“We do,” they said together. 

“And do you promise to visit each other when you can?” Winta asked, smiling innocently at Din. Everyone laughed.

“We do,” they repeated.

“Does anyone have anything else to add?” She asked. No one did. “Then you may now kiss.”

There was an awkward sort of silence. 

“Oh, sorry!” Winta cried. “Din’s not allowed to take his helmet off. Everyone look away!!” 

The kids shielded their eyes, and Cara and Din kissed.

“Done yet?” Jacell asked. 

“Yep!”

Everyone opened their eyes and cheered. A little girl came up with a flower crown for Cara, and she smiled and accepted the gift. The rag-tag group of kids all celebrated, and Cara and Din stood in the middle. One of the older kids started playing an instrument made of reeds, and everyone insisted on letting the newlyweds have the first dance. Soon there was a miniature party. As Din spun her around on the improvised dance floor, Cara laughed. 

“ This is  _perfect_ , ” she whispered.

“It is, isn’t it?” He asked, and she knew he was smiling under his helmet.

“What in the world is going on here?” a surprised Omera asked as she walked in on the wedding/party/dance floor. 

Everyone cracked up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed this little series. This is the way. (I have spoken.) *Mandalorian theme playing* ;)


End file.
